Keep Walking Ahead
by Lycoris Iris
Summary: Every nations had through a lot since the moment they existed. Nothing was ever easy for them,even now. Let us see,during their world meeting recess time,despite being humorous,what had they gone through.


**A/N: I'm really sucks in putting title,therefore,crappy title. And...well... it's historical... I tried my best to make everything accurate,but if you spot any mistake about history facts,do tell me. Any grammar and spelling errors and crappiness,I apologi** **ze.**

 **Anyway,enjoy reading!**

-*-*0*0*0*-*0

"Good morning,Britain," Canada greeted him with a smile on his face while hugging his polar bear,Kumajirou.

Britain turned around and almost greet back 'Morning,America' but he shook his head slightly. He smiles and greeted the soft spoken country, "Good morning to you too,Canada."

"Hoo,now you know who is him…" France said smugly.

"Shut up,France!" Britain turned to France and kicked his stomach. Then,they started to fight. "Just because he almost had the same hair as his,you recognized him! What if he didn't?!"

"I will still recognize him!" France countered.

"Oh really?!"

Canada tried to stop them,shouting to them that they should stop but failed. His voice was drowned by their loud fight. Knowing that he would not be able to stop those two frenemies country,he sighed and just walk away to leave them be.

 _"Britain…can you please read me a bedtime story?" Canada asked softly._

 _"Ahh…sure,"Britain replied with a smile._

 _That was when he was a child._

 _"Britain…" Canada called out worriedly._

 _Britain sighed, "I will be fine.Your brother is just being stubborn."_

 _That was when he was a teenager._

 _"Britain! Are you alright?!" Canada asked worriedly. His eyes and hands that were holding England's hand never leaving._

 _"I…am…fine-" Pain shoots in his body and he coughed blood. His body full of bandages,dirty and was soaked in dried blood._

 _"You're not fine!"_

 _That was when he helped Britain in a war._

 _"Oi,America!" he called out._

 _"I'm not America,Britain. I'm Canada!"_

 _'Geez! Just how many times he had mistaken myself as America?!"_

 _England shook his head and smiles sheepishly. At the same time,Canada's mind went back to before his independence. Back in the time,where Britain never mistook him as America. Canada,just Canada._

"Today! Yes,today! I'm going to pluck all your irritating stubbles!"

"No! You're not going to pluck my pretty stubbles!"

 _Such a beauty,he thought as he look at the girl. Such a young woman,but so patriotic and brave._

 _Jeanne d' Arc,a wonderful young woman,who had swept the king's heart and fight heroically in the war between him and England. Many young woman would probably prefer to just live a normal. As normal as it can get in time of war._

 _He can't believe how fearless this girl fight for her country._

 _However,something good and beautiful will never last forever,it will always perished sooner. Always._

 _France's shattered to the ground when he saw the most heroic girl that ever lead his place in war,burnt in the stake.Burnt in stake at such a young age,at 19._

 _"Britain! How dare you?!"_

 _Britain just smirked,saying nothing and France punched him._

"Aiya. They are always fighting and never stop it. Can't they just stop?" China then sighed. "Zhi liang ge jia huo ah," he said as he hugged his hello kitty plushie.

 _When he joined the WWII,he doesn't want to feel pain anymore. Enough is enough,ever since he was a kid until he's an adult,war always appeared in front of his eyes. However,this time he joined because of Japan. He will made Japan pay everything._

 _Even though he never like war,admittedly,he liked it when he won but not that much when he saw his people died. War always visited him and already so common with him._

 _Monarch by monarchs changed,invasion and exploration,dynasties and life by life,he had seen them all. He's also one of the oldest country in the world,so that is why. If he had the chance after every wars that he had gone through,he wants to be a child back._

 _Never mind he will be told to gather his act,he wants to enjoy something that he had never enjoy. He did have his own happy memories before but,it has never been enough. No,never._

 _After this,please,he needs to have a peace of mind._

Beside China is America who just laughs with his usual laughter,while Japan just watched with torn heart;should he break the fight apart or just let them be?

Hearing America's laughter,England shouts at him, "don't laugh!"

 _China can only cried. Why? Why?! Why Japan is so cruel towards his people?! Women were raped?! Murdered his people,babies run through with bayonets and pregnant women were sliced open. He raised him when he was a kid,and now this is what Japan gave back to him. Oh,he is so going to kill Japan. He is,even though the war is always painful to him._

 _America lie huffed with pains. Pearl harbor were bombed today and he can feel it. It was by Japan. Damn Japan… Damn him!_

 _Japan drink his green tea while wearing his military uniform with his boss. The cruelty done by his people,he can feel it. In just no time after he opened his place,he's an empire despite a small country. Unnoticed by his boss while they are enjoying their tea,his lips at the end,curved upward a tad. Opening his country and joining the modernization is a smart choice. Yes,a smart choice._

 _Sitting in front of Britain,while observing Britain's injuries have never been so painful to him. But,this is war. They always bound to get excruciating pain of injuries. He also has his share of pains,so they are in this together. Breaking the silence,America inhaled loudly. "Britain,we'll stop Japan. We will and we can."_

 _"How?"_

 _"I've made a bomb. An atomic bomb,it can destroy him badly. Please,Britain. Agree with me," he said,as his hand hold the English nation's hand._

 _"Fine. Do it your way," he agreed. Besides,Japan is hurting and conquering a few of his most important and profitable colony in the Southeast Asia. Obviously,he wants Japan to go down._

 _America,smiled softly towards Britain and take his hand and kiss it._

 _Japan,tattered on his bed,cried heavily. He can feel the excruciating pain from the bomb dropped on Nagasaki and Hiroshima. He can feel everything. The pain,oh gosh,the pain._

In a table,Italy sit with his brother,Germany,Austria,Hungary,Prussia and Spain. From a view of an outsider,they would the table that was full of them were very noisy and raunchy-due to Romano. Everyone is noisy except Germany who's like 'I'm surrounded by idiots'.

 _War by war,he had entered for his independence. Why is it so hard to get independence,he already two wars of independence. But,he is going to be unified by his brother. They are going to be unified and they will be a real country together. Not that they are not a real country,but while fighting for it,how can you call yourself a real country._

 _He was unified with his brother,Romano. It's awkward and he wish for his relation with his brother will be better._

 _In WWI,he went against Austria and Hungary again. Both sides gained fatalities. They are neutral in this war,and Austria and Hungary didn't force them.So,the main member in WWI in the Central Powers are Germany,Austria-Hungary and Turkey. However,with the deal made by Britain,they jumped on it._

 _Though,when going against Germany,North Italy cannot agree on attacking him. Romano was enraged by this but he also had no option but to just go with the flow of his brother._

 _In spite of the fatalities they suffered,the Italy brothers finally obtained what was guaranteed to them by Britain.To them,it was the forth independence._

 _In WWII,they both entered the war again. Also,again,he fight with Germany. They are friends and will help each other. With addition of Japan._

Russia is perusing through the street,trying to find a flower shop. He wants to buy a bouquet of sunflowers,so he can brightened his hotel room. Even though it's just going to be a few days,he doesn't care. He loves sunflower.

As he walks alone,he remembers every bitter and sweet memories. Ahh,how he miss everyone. Finally,today,he and his sisters will gather together again. After buying himself what he wanted,he went to where they told him to go to.

With what happened in his big sister's place,Ukraine,he always hopes that Ukraine would never hate him. He is afraid that she will hate him. He cannot stand with what happened between them.

To him,he always value his sisters. Even though Belarus was infatuated to him and always begged him to marry her,she actually can be civil and calm with him.

Waiting for Russia with her sister,Ukraine,she fall into trance as she watches the mortals around her. Most of the time,whenever she watch the human,their life fade away before her,it's such a tragedy. Negative? Well,what with they constantly filled with misfortune and makes each other suffering while trying to achieve self happiness.

She is happy to be able to gather with her siblings,finally,after so long.

When Russia arrived,he cannot help but having tears slowly forming in his eyes and dropped. He's so happy to finally meet them. They are once more gather together again,the three of them. A complete family.

He hugged them in a bear hug and were returned with the same affection.

He can only muttered that he miss them. However,in the same time,he wished to say he's sorry that he wasn't able to be a good brother especially to Ukraine. It's really hard for them,really,really hard. Afterward,they talked in a calm atmosphere that only present once in a while. Whilst eating,it is apparent on Ukraine that the war in her country is eating her. How he wish he can help her.

She is strong and he's glad of how strong his big sister is,he can't help of worrying about her state. No matter how much a nation go through a grueling situations,they will never be able to get used to it.

Oh,when will everything be fine again? It's like,ever since they were a child,no peace ever come to them. Even though,their people did have peace within themselves,for them,they always in war every day. Peace only come for a while.

With a moment like today,they always treasure it in their heart and mind. Only a moment like this,ever did they have true peace within themselves.

 _He has friends in his house. Lithuania,Latvia,Estonia and his two sisters,also sweet Moldova.Though Moldova only presence were just for a while and to eat sweets in his house,he doesn't mind about it one bit. It means Moldova like to being friends with him._

 _When he was a kid,he was bullied by many and even invaded._

 _As he keeps growing up,he endured so much and now he is one of the biggest world power._

 _Though,just like Britain's fate,the members in his house is slowly gaining their independence. Even Belarus who was always infatuated to him,gained her independence from him._

 _As for Belarus,avoiding his brother is hard but she has to. That is why America now kind of like a brother to her. But he is annoying whenever she did her haunted photograph session._

 _One day,while they are drinking evening coffee together,America asked a question._

 _"Hey,Belarus," he called out. She didn't answer,just wait for whatever is going to come out of his mouth. "Why did you still wore that old-fashioned dress? I think you should change it and you would be much more beautiful!"_

 _She put down her mug. "This dress was given by my big brother and there was no way I'm changing it for another dress. This is valuable for me."_

 _Ukraine eat dinner alone tonight. She and her siblings had endured a lot of hard obstacles and for many times,she always wish that they can gather again after each of them leaving Russia's house years ago._

 _Is Russia eating right? Is he lonely? Is Belarus doing right with her place?_

 _She miss them a whole lot,but she still have her own crisis in her place. War waging in her country,she cannot control them. There are times when she just wished she was not a country personification._

"I swear I'm going to burn his house in Paris!"

America just laughed and pat Britain's back. "Calm down,old man. Let us go eat something delicious," he suggested.

"Like what? Your greasy Mc Donald?"

"Yeah,yeah. Say whatever you want to. I know you love it a lot."

Britain's face went red like a tomato and America grasped his wrist and dragged him to the closest Mc Donald restaurant.

 _So many countries had became an empire,but never as powerful as Britain. He had invaded country by country and traveled the seven seas. His country flourished as time passed._

 _He's happy to have conquered so many countries and see how they fall down on his feet and at his mercy. He ruled so many countries._

 _He lied and give them sweet promises to gain what he wants. He give them what they want and never give them what they actually wanted. His rule is absolute and always get what he want._

 _When America fought for his independence,he was devastated and even call him stupid. But when he lost the war due to some countries giving him support unintentionally and with that damn frog backing him up,he fall into sickness._

 _Still,life have to go on and for a country,if they were still able to go on,they have to. He keeps conquering and gained a lot from countries that were still in his hands._

 _War,something that every country was used to. Especially him._

 _However,although he was given the name the land where the sun never sets,he slowly loses his power. Because,there is no way a sun will never sets,eventually it will set._

 _Ever since America,the first country to ever gained independence from him,slowly other countries continue to gain their independence. As hard as it was like how he had to give independence to America,he agreed when they rebeled against him._

 _But,before every of them got independent,he and his parliament decided to create Commonwealth. A group for the countries that he and the monarch recognized as real country. It's for helping them to build their own government and for unity._

 _Now,after him,it's America's turn as a superpower after him,after every empire in the same batch as him(Britain)._

Enjoying their meal,the couple talked whatever topic came across in their head. Suddenly,America took his smartphone out and showed Britain a picture. In which,Britain almost choked with his burger.

It's a picture of Britain wearing a float,because he can't swim.

The lunch ended with America trying to console the sulking English nation.

 _Even though most countries looks like they are in peace,as some still in war,they never forget each of their bloodiest and tragic history that they always carry with them._

 _Living as a country and immortal,it has never been easy for them. They have to live on with every nightmare and sweet dreams they created. If people thought it's fun to be immortal,it has never been easy for them. They invaded each other,fought with each other and rebeled against each other._

 _But in the same time,they craved for peace,they craved for love. Yes,they like to become powerful and still do until today. But,there are times when they just a normal human being,live like them. As much as they like to be powerful,there are times they just need time to be alone and savor a time of peaceful moment,without the responsibility as a nation._

 _They move on,so many deaths,smiles,lifes and loves fade in front of them,they still move on. Because,move on is the only option they have._

 _In WWII,Britain had enough of suffering fatalities and he wants everything to end. But,they are country. Even if they are tired of a war—most of the time,they did—they will always join the war._

 _Because war already embedded in their body,there is no escape. Especially if you are one of the biggest power._

 _It's politics._

0*0*0*0*0*0*

Translation note:

zhi liang ge jia huo = these guys...


End file.
